bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Dosson, Cassandra Jasmine LeRue
Cassi LeRue was a galactic reknown singer/actress. She was born Cassandra Jasmine LeRue Dosson. Cassi was half Morellian, a long-lived race, which was believed to have died out. History Early Life Cassandra was born to Alandra LeRue, a well-known Alderaanian holo actress living on Adarlon in the Minos Cluster. Her father was Yanas Dosson, a former Morellian enforcer turned mercenary and part-time bounty hunter. Cassi's parents were married a couple months after she was conceived. After Cassi was born, her mother went right back to acting. Her father was around to spoil her in between fighting in various border wars and tracking down bounties. Cassi would be predominately raised by nannies and tutors. Her mother had her in front of the holocams before she could walk. Between acting, singing and tutoring, Cassi had little to no free time and had few friends her own age. While Alandra preferred to stay at the Adarlon residence, Cassi was more comfortable when visiting the Alderaan estate. While attending the University of Alderaan, Alandra became infected with and died from ascomycetous pneumoconiosis, or Fester Lung, after working on a new holovid on Varonat. Cassi and Yanas attended the funeral on Alderaan and laid Alandra to rest on Adarlon. Yanas would leave his Morellian oilcoat for Cassi and his visits would become very rare. Celebrity Life From age one to two, Cassi co-starred alongside her mother in the holo-serial, As the Galaxy Turns. Starting at age seven, she starred in five holovids released every two years. At the suggestion of one Alandra’s friends, Cassi began singing at age 12 and released three sound slugs by age 17. After growing up around tutors, directors and producers, Cassi decided to go on hiatus from the celebrity life and attended the University of Alderaan. The next several years would be spent touring the galaxy and participating in various charity events. After 19 years, Cassi would return to holo business turning out a new holovid every couple of years. With no one aware of her Morellian heritage, Cassi would fall prey to accusations of cosmetic surgery due her retaining such a youthful appearance. She neither confirms or denies the accusations, sometimes making humorous comments about the subject herself. List of Sound Slugs Kiss & Tell (76 BBY) 1. "Kiss & Tell" 2. "I Won't Apologize" 3. "Falling Down" 4. "I Promise You" 5. "Crush" 6. "Naturally" 7. "The Way I Loved You" 8. "More" 9. "As a Blonde" 10. "I Don't Miss You at All" 11."Stop & Erase" 12. "I Got U" 13. "Tell Me Something I Don't Know" A Year Without Rain (74 BBY) 1. "Round & Round" 2. "A Year Without Rain" 3. "Rock God" 4. "Off the Chain" 5. "Summer's Not Hot" 6. "Intuition" 7. "Spotlight" 8. "Ghost of You" 9. "Sick of You" 10. "Live Like There's No Tomorrow" When the Sun Goes Down (72 BBY) 1. "Love You Like a Love Song" 2. "Bang Bang Bang" 3. "Who Says" 4. "We Own the Night" 5. "Hit the Lights" 6. "Whiplash" 7. "When the Sun Goes Down" 8. "My Dilemma" 9. "That's More Like It" 10. "Outlaw" 11. "Middle of Nowhere" Daydreamer (7 BBY) 1. "Daydreamer" 2. "Best for Last" 3. "Chasing Pavements" 4. "Cold Shoulder" 5. "Crazy for You" 6. "Melt My Heart to Stone" 7. "First Love" 8. "Right as Rain" 9. "Make You Feel My Love" 10. "My Same" 11. "Tired" 12. "Hometown Glory" Some One Like You (1 BBY) 1. "Rolling in the Deep" 2. "Rumour Has It" 3. "Turning Tables" 4. "Don't You Remember" 5. "Set Fire to the Rain" 6. "He Won't Go" 7. "Take It All" 8. "I'll Be Waiting" 9. "One and Only" 10. "Lovesong" 11. "Someone Like You" Skyfall (2 ABY, single, scarlet) List of Holovids As the Galaxy Turns (87-86 BBY) The Guardian (81 BBY) Wicked Little Things (79 BBY) Hit-Girl (77 BBY) Heart of the Beholder (75 BBY) Hallowed Ground (73 BBY) The Sabacc House (71 BBY) Falling in Love Again (52 BBY) Cab Chaffery and the Curse of the Colicoid (51 BBY) Scarface (50 BBY) Into the Night (49 BBY) Ladyhawke (49 BBY) Sweet Republic (47 BBY) The Shamans of Kashyyyk (46 BBY) Warrior Women on Tal Kur (44 BBY) Married to the Underworld (41 BBY) Tatooine Sunrise (37 BBY) Dangerous Liaisons (36 BBY) The Fabulous Ka'bar Brothers (33 BBY) The Mecetti House (30 BBY) Firella and Jalek (30 BBY) Love Field (29 BBY) The Age of Innocence (26 BBY) Dangerous Minds (24 BBY) Up Close & Sentient (24 BBY) One Fine Day (23 BBY) A Thousand Parsecs (21 BBY) The Prince of Sevarcos (20 BBY) The Center of the Galaxy (19 BBY) A Midsummer Night's Dream (19 BBY) The Story of Us (18 BBY) What Lies Beneath (16 BBY) I Am Lor (15 BBY) Solan: Legend of the Outer Rim (14 BBY) Stardust (12 BBY) I Could Never Be Your Woman (11 BBY) Personal Effects (10 BBY) Cheri (8 BBY) New Fete's Eve (5 BBY) Dark Shadows (2 BBY) Marriage and Family Around 25 BBY, Cassi met and married a charming, smooth talking smuggler named Marcus Morgan. They had a daughter named Cassandra Jasmyne "CJ" Morgan. While CJ was still very young, Cassi divorced Marcus after discovering that he had a fancy for pretty females who would listen to his stories. CJ was somewhat of a tomboy and a daddy's girl. Cassi often would talk of CJ going to the finest academies in the galaxy. With the changing tides in the government, Cassi felt even with Marcus's smuggler life that CJ would be safer with him than with her. Considering her friendship with Bail Organa found Cassi making new uses of her acting skills. Secret Life Cassi first met Bail Organa shortly after he became a senator in 19 BBY at the premiere of her holovid, A Midsummer Night's Dream. They became fast friends and soon Senator Organa was confiding his feelings about Palpatine and his Galactic Empire to Cassi. She began sharing what she would overhear politicians and military leaders discussing at parties and other gatherings with Senator Organa. Cassi would use her celebrity status to travel and get into places and events that would be difficult for other restistance agents. By the time the Rebel Alliance was formally created, Cassi was also known as Yasmina. As Yasmina, she wears her father's Morellian oilcoat over form-fitting combat clothes. To help hide her identity, she wears a head scarf, puts tribal marking on her arms and uses a vocal disguiser. She performs various missions for the Alliance including: stealing information, funneling supplies to various rebel cells and assisting disillusioned Imperials defect. Even though it was breaking Cassi's heart to have her daughter growing farther apart from her, she felt it was important to keep her other life secret to protect CJ. Cassi always found a way to keep tabs on CJ. Rebellion Era The first time in many years that Cassi physically came close to her daughter was on Coyn. One of Cassi's rebel middlemen hired CJ and her crew for a job. Cassi would attempt to track their movement on Coyn to get a look at her daughter. But she had to stop short when she sensed she had been spotted. Appearance and Personality Cassi was an attractive female with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was a good-natured, caring, and passionate woman. When on stage, she was energetic and flamboyant. See also: Images of Cassi LeRue RPG D6 Stats Type: Entertainer/Rebel Agent DEXTERITY 3D+1 Blaster 4D+2, Dance 9D, Dodge 8D+1, Firearms 5D, Melee Combat 4D+1, (S)Blaster: Blaster Rifle 6D+2, (S)Blaster: Hold-Out Blaster 7D+2, (S)Melee Combat: Rajovik Martial Arts 8D+1 KNOWLEDGE 3D+2 Artist 5D+2, Business 4D, Cultures 4D+2, Languages 4D+2, Streetwise 5D, Willpower 4D, (S)Artist: Song 7D MECHANICAL 2D+2 Beast Riding 4D, Repulsorlift Operations 3D+1 PERCEPTION 3D+2 Acting 10D, Bargain 5D, Con 6D, Persuasion 5D+2, Search 4D+2, Singing 10D+2, Sneak 6D+2, (S)Con: Disguise 7D STRENGTH 2D+2 Acrobatics 4D+2, Brawling 3D, Climbing/Jumping 4D, Stamina 5D, Swimming 4D+2, (S)Brawling: Dojang Martial Arts 7D+1 TECHNICAL 2D Computer Programming/Repair 4D, Demolition 4D+1, First Aid 3D, Security 4D+2 Special Abilities: Rajovik Martial Arts: Rajovik students receive +1D to melee combat when parrying or attempting to disarm an opponent without this specialization. Manuevers: Dazing blow, disarm, fleche, great blow, hilt blow, jab, riposte, slash, thrust, weapon juggle. Dojang Martial Arts: Dojang students receive +1D to their attack and damage rolls when using kicks against an opponent without this specialization. Manuevers: Disarm, elbow smash, flying kick, foot sweep, martial arts leap, multiple kicks, roundhouse kick, soft fall, spinning kick, sword hand. Force Points: 3 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 40 Move: 10 Equipment: ID card, Comlink, Chronometer, Recording rod, Disguise kit (+1D to con:disguise), BlasTech DLT-19 blaster rifle (5D, 5-50/180/350, ammo: 100), Merr-Sonn Model Q4 “Quickfire” hold-out blaster (4D, 3-4/8/12, ammo: 10), Elegant clothes, Flashy clothes, Street clothes, Yasmina disguise (includes her father’s old Morellian oilcoat). Behind the Scenes Cassi's list of holovids is based on the filmography of Chloe Moretz and Michelle Pfeiffer, both of whom also provide the fantasy casting of Cassi. Young Cassi's sound slugs are based on Selena Gomez & The Scene. While the adult sound slugs are based on Adele. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Entertainment Category:Dosson Family Category:Rebellion/New Republic Aligned Characters